


Heartbreak

by insertcleveracejoke



Series: Hadestown AU -- Let the Fates create a happy ending [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Be happy, M/M, No cheating, Patton is also too polyam for this shit, Patton just wants Roman and Virgil to, and also too polyam for this shit, as always, he's almost realizing it, is it character death if he sticks around, logan is very gay, oh well, they really should talk this out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertcleveracejoke/pseuds/insertcleveracejoke
Summary: His heart breaks for Roman, though. It looks like they didn't cope well without his help. It has been only a few hours for him, but he knows the time in the Underworld is different- it could have been weeks in the surface. By the way Virgil looks thin and weightless in Logan's arms, he thinks it was.





	Heartbreak

Logan had never before seen Patton look so furious, heartbroken and shocked in a single moment.

"It's not what you think", he says quickly. He knows that the fact that he's still holding Virgil in his arms, princess style, isn't helping, but he's not going to put him in their bed without Patton's consent and the boy is still unconscious. "He was starving, love, crying in the middle of your forest, I couldn't leave him there."

His husband's expression softens a little when he realizes Logan didn't mean to go ahead with his threat. Patton still looks angry. "He's the person that the one I fell in love with loves", he says, and his voice is ony quiet because of the awkwardness of the situation and because he doesn't want to wake the boy up. "His name is Virgil."

Logan startles. He soon frowns, too, and it's quite a sight- Patton isn't used to see his husband really, truly angry like this. He feels himself shivering even though he knows that anger is not of him. "Well then he's doing an awful job of that", he snaps, holding the boy protectively. Patton isn't sure about how he feels about it. "He was starving, I told you, and when I offered him to come with me- just because I didn't want him to be alone in the cold, mind you, and he was going to die anyway if he stayed- he said his lover would be happier without him. That's not something someone in a happy, healthy relationship says."

'You're one to talk', Patton thinks, but he knows better than to say something. His heart breaks for Roman, though. It looks like they didn't cope well without his help. It has been only a few hours for him, but he knows the time in the Underworld is different- it could have been weeks in the surface. By the way Virgil looks thin and weightless in Logan's arms, he thinks it was. 

Patton is glad the boy is safe now. He didn't really talk to Virgil before, even though he could feel his eyes following him whenever he was with Roman, but he knew that the boy was quiet, shy, and a tad bit insecure. (That's his fault). Just because Patton is in love with Roman doesn't mean he doesn't want Virgil to be okay, the both of them to be happy, but at the same time-

"You're going to keep him stuck here forever!"

"It was his choice", Logan says calmly. 'As it was yours' hangs in the air between them. "I did what I thought was right."

"I'm sure you did", and there's no sarcasm in these words. Patton knows his husband well. "But he's going to be away from his love forever now-"

"He was running away when I found him. It looks like it would happen with or without me."

Patton feels his breath catch. He forces himself to calm down, to breathe, to ignore the sharp sympathetic pain that knowing that brings him. He pushes the selfish hope (now Roman is free) down, down, down, tucks it in a place deep and dark of his mind that he usually likes to ignore, locks that door. 

"Still. What if he comes for him?"

Logan snorts. "Fat chance. If he comes- and I doubt that- then I'll deal with it when that happens."

"I want this boy to be safe, Patton. I don't care if your- if the person that was supposed to take care of him, the same person that let him starve and feel like he's not enough, comes here. I'd like to see him try". He notices the dark look in Patton's eyes and quickly explains. "I won't hurt him. You have my word on that. But I won't make his quest easy if he comes."

Patton sighs. "I guess that's fair", he says. The god knows which fights ro pick. He looks at the fragile boy in Logan's arms and gestures at the bed. "Put him there. He should rest. What did you do, exactly? He's not just a soul."

"No", Logan agrees, carefully laying Virgil on their bed and pulling a blanket over him. "He's a spirit of the Underworld now."

"No", Logan agrees, carefully laying Virgil on their bed and pulling a blanket over him. "He's a spirit of the Underworld now."

Patton considers. It is better for the boy, less limitations about what he can or cannot do, but more difficult for Roman to bring him back to the surface if he ever comes. He makes a mental note about asking Emile to give him the option and gently brushes Virgil's hair out of his face. He looks pale, his cheeks hollow, and Patton's heart clenches painfully. If Roman comes, if he manages to save Virgil, Patton will make sure they'll be well fed when in the surface again. He won't let this beautiful boy starve once more.

"Don't you have your duties to attend to?", he asks.

 

Logan hesitates and looks at Virgil. Oh. So he actually feels protective of the boy. He knew that, of course, but Logan rarely tried to get away from his duties except when- except to spend time with Patton, he realizes. Should he feel jealous? He isn't. He's just afraid that Logan will have his heart broken (if Roman comes, if Virgil doesn't reciprocate his feelings, if he changes his mind-....)

(He doesn't stop to think about what he would feel if Virgil does reciprocate. If he does stay.)

"I'll do it for you", Patton offers. He's done this before. Just because disagrees with the way this place is ruled, doesn't mean he doesn't know how to do it. Logan's shoulders relax and he gives Patton a thankful smile.

"Thank you, love", he whispers, giving him a peck on the lips and they blush.

"No problem", Patton smiles softly. He gives a last glance at the boy in their bed before closing the door behind himself.

He's going to talk to Emile. That god likes the surface almost as much as Patton does, and he's been as close to the couple as he could. Emile is probably going to have the same opinion about Roman that Logan seems to have, but he owes him a favor from that time when Patton protected him just as he did with his husband and the Underworld's spirits, and they have been friends for a long time. Emile won't deny him this.

And meanwhile, he's going to run the Underworld just as Logan would. A few hours is a small price to pay for that thankful smile he gave him.


End file.
